Hurt
by morijeon
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata adalah teman sejak kecil. Sasuke yang merupakan aktor muda berbakat. dan Hinata hanya seorang gadis biasa yang selalu di tolong oleh Sasuke. Hinata harus menjalani ikatan yang Sasuke ciptakan dan Hinata berjanji akan membantu sahabatnya itu. Akankah Hinata berhasil membantu Sasuke? Atau ia semakin terjerat pada si bungsu Uchiha?
**Hurt**

 **RM 18!**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning ! Typo, OOC, etc**

 **Sasuke dan Hinata adalah teman sejak kecil. Sasuke yang merupakan aktor muda berbakat. dan Hinata hanya seorang gadis biasa yang selalu di tolong oleh Sasuke. Hinata harus menjalani ikatan yang Sasuke ciptakan dan Hinata berjanji akan membantu sahabatnya itu. Akankah Hinata berhasil membantu Sasuke? Atau ia semakin terjerat pada si bungsu Uchiha?**

 **Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai indigo itu tengah duduk di bangku miliknya. Manik indigonya terlihat meredup. Wajah cantik yang biasanya selalu di hiasi senyuman menawan tiba-tiba saja muram. Bagaikan malaikat yang kehilangan sayapnya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam Hyuuga Hinata duduk termenung sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela yang menampilkan lapangan sepak bola yang sudah sepi, karena hari memang sudah sore. Di sekolah ini sepertinya hanya ada Hinata yang tersisa. Hinata memang sengaja untuk pulang paling terakhir. Ia hanya ingin menghindar, dan semoga saja Kami-sama mengabulkan harapannya.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Mengambil tas hitamnya, dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari kelas sepi itu. Langkah kaki Hinata terdengar jelas di setiap koridor yang ia lewati. Dugaannya memang tepat. Saat ini, sudah tidak ada lagi orang di sekolah. Itu artinya Hinata selamat agar tidak bertemu sahabat kecilnya.

Langkah Hinata terhenti, saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah sampai di tempat parkiran sepeda. Dengan senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya, Hinata berjalan ke arah sepeda berwarna ungu miliknya. Tapi sialnya, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kaki seseorang yang berdiri tepat di dekat sepeda kesayangannya. Entah kenapa Hinata merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi. Hinata tentu dapat merasakan aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh orang itu. Hinata sangat mengenalnya dari dulu.

Sial! Sial! Sepertinya mengumpat dalam hati memang tidak cukup bagi Hinata. Dengan gugup, Hinata mulai mendongak perlahan ke arah sosok itu. Jantung Hinata berpacu dengan cepat. Ia takut jika kenyataan menamparnya bahwa orang yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia temui.

"Hinata.." Suara bariton itu begitu dingin dan terdengar menakutkan di telinga Hinata. Padahal Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan suara maskulin itu. Tapi tidak dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

Menelan salivanya perlahan. Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya.

"S-sasuke-kun.." Nama pemuda itu akhirnya terucap oleh bibir yang bergetar.

"Aku mencarimu, Hinata. Apa kau tahu? Aku sampai membatalkan acara syutingku demi mencari gadis bodoh sepertimu!" Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata yang sekarang mulai menunduk. Ah, sejak dulu Hinata tidak pernah terbiasa menghadapi Sasuke yang marah seperti ini.

"M-maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Hinata ucapkan. Ia memang salah karena tidak memberi kabar pada Sasuke sejak pagi dan menghindar darinya.

"Dan bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak memakai sepedamu lagi, Hinata? Aku akan mengantarmu mulai saat ini." Nada bicara Sasuke sedikit meninggi saat melihat Hinata menganggukan sedikit kepalanya.

"Haruskah aku tegaskan kembali bahwa kau adalah kekasihku, Hyuuga?" Dan ucapan itu membuat tubuh Hinata menegang dalam sekejap. Hinata tidak suka dengan fakta ini. Ia memang sudah menjadi kekasih Sasuke tiga hari yang lalu. Dan Hinata tidak menyukai perannya. Ia memang ingin membantu sahabat kecilnya. Tapi tidak dengan menjadi kekasih seorang aktor muda terkenal seluruh dunia. Tidak. Hinata hanya ingin menjadi sahabat yang selalu Sasuke butuhkan. Karena Hinata tahu, mencintai Sasuke adalah hal yang tidak mungkin dan tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. A-aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu lagi. A-aku ingin membantumu. Ta-tapi bukan seperti ini caranya." Hinata kembali menudukan kepalanya. Tidak ingin menatap Sasuke yang masih memandanginya intens.

"Hanya ini caranya, Hinata. Kau harus menjadi pacarku. Apapun yang terjadi." Dan Hinata tahu apa arti dari ucapan Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu tidak pernah menerima penolakan. Sejak dulu Sasuke selalu seperti itu.

"Naiklah, kita pulang." Sasuke sudah membawa sepeda ungu Hinata. Ia membunyikan dering sepeda, sehingga Hinata segera tersadar saat mendapati Sasuke sudah menaiki sepedanya.

"Naik Hinata. Kita pulang." Dan Hinata tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Ia hanya bisa menurut pada Sasuke dengan naik di kursi boncengan sepedanya. Dan memegang ujung jaket yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Ha'i. Sasu-kun." Dan Sasuke mulai menggenjot pedal sepeda. Meninggalkan sekolah di belakangnya dan mulai ke jalan raya. Dimana semua gadis yang berada di trotoar memekik keras saat melihat dirinya dan juga Hinata. Ada juga yang memotret momen Uchiha Sasuke menaiki sepeda. Ada juga beberapa fans wanita yang mengejar sepeda Sasuke sambil berteriak menanyakan siapa Hinata. Tapi tentu saja, Sasuke mengabaikannya. Begitu pula Hinata yang saat ini menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung kokoh Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?" Suara deheman yang jelas Hinata tahu artinya sebagai tanda ya.

"Apa kau tidak takut jika nanti ada gossip tentang mu dan aku? F-fans wanitamu terlalu banyak S-sasuke-kun. A-aku yakin mereka tak akan menyukaiku."

"Bukankah kau tahu alasanku menjadikanmu pacarku, Hinata?" Ucapan Sasuke kembali membuat Hinata terdiam. Ia semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung Sasuke. Hinata tentu tahu apa alasan Sasuke menjadikan dirinya sebagai kekasih.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu Hinata. Kita sudah sepakat tentang hal ini." Dan Sasuke kembali melajukan sepedanya tanpa menyadari Hinata yang sekarang mencengkram erat jaket hitam yang Sasuke kenakan.

"A-aku tahu." Dan Hinata hanya bisa menyimpan perasaan yang mulai timbul itu dalam hatinya.

 **.  
oOo**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke memberhentikan sepeda ungu Hinata saat mereka sudah memasuki komplek perumahan megah dan tepat di depan rumah bergaya eropa. Hinata tentu sangat mengenal rumah ini. Hinata masih sangat ingat bagaimana awalnya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke saat dirinya yang tanpa sadar masuk ke dalam gerbang rumah itu dan mencari seekor kucing berwarna putih. Itu adalah momen di mana ia mendapatkan teman pertamanya. Sampai sekarang Hinata masih sering berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Kenapa kita ke rumahmu, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata bertanya saat dirinya sudah turun dari boncengan Sasuke, dan menatap pemuda berambut raven itu dengan bingung.

"Okaa-san ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau menginap malam ini." Sasuke ikut turun dari sepeda, dan mulai berjalan ke dalam rumah saat Kotetsu- sang penjaga membuka gerbang setinggi enam meter di depannya. Di ikuti dengan Hinata yang kini menatap punggung Sasuke di depannya. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Jika Mikoto- Ibu Sasuke sudah meminta agar dirinya menginap, maka Hinata harus menginap. Hinata memang sudah sering menginap di rumah Sasuke sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia. Sejak ia bersama Neji- Kakak satu-satunya, Mikoto selalu meminta Neji agar mereka menginap di kediaman Uchiha. Tapi karena sekarang Neji sedang berada di Inggris untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, Hinata tidak perlu meminta izin untuk menginap di rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian memarkirkan sepeda Hinata di samping taman depan rumahnya. Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak ingin repot memasukan sepeda bututnya ke garasi berisi mobil mewah keluarga Uchiha. Kotetsu selalu membawa sepeda miliknya ke garasi sepeda yang sengaja Mikoto buat sejak dulu. Dimana garasi mungil yang berada di belakang rumah Sasuke berisi beberapa sepeda bagus dan berkelas yang Mikoto berikan untuk Hinata.

"Cepatlah, Hinata." Suara dingin itu kembali menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Tanpa ia sadar, Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam rumah megahnya. Hinata bisa melihat beberapa maid yang berlalu lalang di ruang tamu. Dengan langkah perlahan, Hinata mulai masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke. Terakhir kali Hinata ke mansion Uchiha adalah satu bulan lalu. Itu yang Hinata ingat. Saat Mikoto mengundang untuk makan malam, sekaligus menginap.

"Hwah, Hinata-chan!" Suara pekikan seorang wanita membuat Hinata segera menoleh ke arah tangga berbentuk spiral. Amethysnya dapat melihat sosok Mikoto yang di balut dress terusan berwarna biru muda yang membuat wanita itu tampak sangat cantik dan elegan. Hinata benar-benar mengagumi sosok Mikoto. Mikoto sudah ia anggap sebagai pengganti Ibunya selama ini. Keluarga Uchiha adalah Keluarga Hinata juga. Ia sangat mencintai keluarga Uchiha.

"Okaa-san." Hinata berucap dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Mikoto memang menyuruh Hinata untuk memanggilnya _'Okaa-san'_ sejak ia dan Sasuke mulai berteman.

"Ah, aku merindukanmu Hina-chan!" Mikoto membawa Hinata dalam pelukan hangatnya saat jarak mereka sudah mendekat. Mikoto bahkan mengabaikan Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke tahu Ibunya akan selalu mengabaikannya jika Hinata berada di rumahnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Ia sangat tahu jika Ibunya ingin mempunyai anak perempuan dalam keluarganya. Maka dari itu, Sasuke memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar pribadi miliknya yang berada di atas. Sasuke ingin beristirahat sejenak. Sudah seminggu lebih Sasuke melakukan syuting untuk film terbarunya, dan juga pemotretan majalah remaja. Dan itu membuatnya lelah. Sasuke tidak menyesal untuk kabur dari jadwalnya hari ini. Ia bisa mengurus masalah itu nanti.

"Kenapa kau jarang ke sini sih, Hinata-chan?" Suara Mikoto terdengar sedih. Membuat Hinata merasa bersalah karena ia jarang mengunjungi Mikoto. Mikoto memang selalu sendirian di rumah ini. Fugaku- suaminya sibuk bekerja dan pulang di malam hari. Itachi- anak sulungnya sekolah di Inggris bersama Neji. Dan Sasuke sibuk dengan jadwal syutingnya.

"Kau tahu, Hina-chan? Okaa-san sangat kesepian di rumah sebesar ini." Mikoto menarik Hinata untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Maafkan aku, Okaa-san. A-aku terlalu sibuk dengan belajarku." Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Mikoto.

"Ne, ne. Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menginap disini selama seminggu. Bagaimana?" Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat mendengar permintaan dari Mikoto. Ini memang tidak aneh. Mikoto sering menyuruhnya menginap. Tapi tidak pernah selama satu minggu. Paling lama Hinata menginap tiga hari di rumah Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi aku akan merepotkanmu, Okaa-san." Mikoto memberenggut kesal sambil mencubit pipi chubby Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau menginap selama satu minggu disini." Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan, sebelum mengangguk. Menyanggupi permintaan Mikoto. Jika seperti ini, Hinata tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Mikoto.

"Baiklah, mandilah dulu. Okaa-san akan menyiapkan makan malam." Mikoto tersenyum saat melihat Hinata mengangguk. Lalu ia mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian wanita paruh baya itu mulai berjalan ke arah dapur yang berada di depannya. Sementara Hinata mulai berjalan ke arah tangga yang akan menghubungkan kamar yang biasa ia tempati jika menginap di rumah ini. Kamar yang berada di samping Sasuke. Ah, sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak memasuki kamarnya. Ketika kakinya sudah berada di depan pintu bertuliskan _'Hina's room'_ Hinata membuka kenop pintu berwarna putih di depannya dengan perlahan. Senyumnya kembali mengembang saat melihat kamarnya yang masih seperti semula sejak ia menginap di sini. Mikoto memang mendesain kamar ini untuk Hinata sejak ia masih berumur sembilan tahun. Karena Hinata sering menginap di kamar ini.

Cat berwarna magneta dan ranjang queen size dengan sprai bergambar Hello kitty masih terpajang. Begitupun dengan beberapa foto dirinya dan Sasuke sejak kecil hingga kelas satu SMA. Ada pula Hinata, Neji dan semua keluarga Uchiha terpampang jelas dalam figura kecil yang simpan di meja furnitur yang menghadap ke arah ranjangnya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya, Hinata segera turun ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku. Sasuke yang sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Fugaku yang nampak menyesap teh hangatnya sambil menunggu Mikoto menaruh semua makanan di meja. Mikoto memang tidak memperbolehkan para maid untuk menyentuh dapurnya. Jika soal makanan keluarganya Mikoto tidak akan menyerahkannya pada orang lain.

Kursi kayu jati di tarik perlahan. Menimbulkan suara decitan antara kayu dan lantai. Membuat Fugaku tersenyum ke arah Hinata yang sekarang membungkuk hormat sebelum menyapa Fugaku.

"Konbanwa, Otou-san." Ucap Hinata pelab. Ia memang sangat jarang memanggil Fugaku dengan sebutan _'Otou-san'_ jadi ia memang belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Mikoto menyuruhnya agar memanggil Fugaku dengan sebutan ayah. Karena walaupun Hinata dan Neji bukanlah anak kandung mereka. Tapi keluarga Uchiha sudah menganggap Hinata dan Neji adalah anak mereka.

"Duduklah, Hina-chan. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung." Fugaku kembali menyesap teh hangatnya. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan Hinata untuk segera duduk. Dengan segera gadis itu duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Otou-san. A-akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk." Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah.

"Aku tahu. Kau harus menyiapkan ujianmu kan?"

"Ha'i Otou-san."

"Ne, ne. Sekarang kita makan bersama. Jarang sekali kan Sasuke ikut makan malam akhir-akhir ini." Mikoto datang sambil membawa beberapa piring roast meat dan meletakannya di meja. Kemudian wanita paruh baya itu meletakan celemeknya di dapur, lalu kembali lagi ke ruang makan dan duduk di samping Fugaku dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ne.. Ne.. ayo kita makan." Mikoto kembali bersuara yang di ikuti oleh anggukan semuanya. Lalu menutup kedua tangan sambil mengucapkan _'itadakimasu'_ bersama.

Ruangan makan terdengar sangat sepi. Hanya decitan piring dan juga sendok yang terdengar. Karena peraturannya tidak boleh berbicara saat makan. Hinata asik memakan beberapa potongan roast meat, dan juga sup tofunya. Di ikuti dengan Sasuke yang menyantap potongan karage dengan potongan tomat yang selalu Mikoto sisipkan.

Semua keluarga Uchiha makan dengan tenang. Sampai suara TV yang berada di tengah ruang keluarga membicarakan tentang Nama Sasuke Uchiha. Membuat suasana di ruang makan terlihat sangat serius mendengarkan berita yang di siarkan.

 _'Ternyata aktor muda Uchiha Sasuke sudah menggandeng kembali seorang gadis. Terbukti dengan beberapa foto yang di tangkap Netizen bahwa Uchiha Sasuke membonceng seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan sebuah sepeda biasa. Foto mereka bahkan sudah tersebar luas di internet. Bukankah Uchiha Sasuke itu terlihat romantis? Mari kita lihat liputan tentang Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Dan setelah berita itu selesai, suara nyaring dari Mikoto terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajahnya yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Sasuke, jelaskan itu! Apa kau membuat skandal lagi dengan wanita barumu? Demi Tuhan Sasuke! Ibu sudah bilang jangan mempermainkan wanita! Kali ini siapa gadis itu?" Amukan kemarahan dari Mikoto terdengar menakutkan. Tapi Sasuke hanya menatap Ibunya sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Dia Hinata, Okaa-san." Dan Hinata bisa melihat wajah Mikoto dan Fugaku yang terlihat kaget saat itu juga. Demi Tuhan! Hinata tidak ingin terlibat lebih dari ini!

 **To Be Continued ^^**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **-Kyomori-**


End file.
